


True love

by replay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Prince Derek, Sad Stiles Stilinski, pls be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replay/pseuds/replay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True love never dies or so they say.</p><p> </p><p> or: " an excuse to write a really angsty sterek short story a bit historical"</p>
            </blockquote>





	True love

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first sterek thingy ever please give it a chance, its really short and angsty so i really sorry about it. 
> 
> any mistakes are my fault, english is not my idiom so :'(

The sun was coming from the window on the left side of the room, exactly directed to the head of the bed, where Stiles was resting breathing all the smell of the other man who occuped the bed only a couple of nights in the present month, He knew that this thing going betwen them wasn't going to be easy, that this  _relationship_ wasn't going to have a happy ending, even if Stiles loved him with all his heart, they're never going to wake up without feeling like  _this thing_  was a sin, that the Prince is going to marry a lady and will be happy, never thinkin of the guy, who he used to promise a cabin in the middle of the forest where no one could ever harm them a plac in which both of them were going to be the happiest people alive. 

  Stiles knew that Derek loved him, he knew it , it was the only sure thing in his head and heart but he also knew that the love they shared wasnt going to be enough.

  Derek has it all planied, he was going to run away with the love of his life, he was going to build him the most beautiful and big castle the humanity will ever see, because the young man was his whole heart his whole life, he was going to love him forever.

   He was going to do so much things with his soul mate, but he never thought that Stiles wasn't sleeping, that his true love was now in hands of saint Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna say hey or if this was really bad comment so that way i can get better at this.   
>  love u all


End file.
